Turning Page
by Jakodax
Summary: Set after the final battle. Follow Team 7 life's as they discover more about themselves. Discover how our fellow teammates slowly found their soul mate and began their own families. Naruto x Hinata Sakura x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Naruto or the characters**

* * *

The Beginning of Konoha:

The room felt cold, but he managed to feel comfort in the loneliness of the room. Papers lay scattered all across his wooden desk and a few had manage to fall down on the floor around him. Yet he didn't care.

Everyday it was same routine. War meetings, filing reports, gathering his advisers and of course signing papers. Ever since he was elected Hokage after the war, there was a lot of work and repairs to be done with Konoha. It was like scratching a page and beginning to write all over again. Only this time it was going to be done right, so the future generations wouldn't have to face the same mistakes done in the past.

Blue orbs rose to the surface of his desk, then up to the window only to realize that the sun had begun to go down. Taking hold of either side of his chair, Naruto stood up and made his way to the window. His eyes caught the sight of a woman running after a toddler. This made his heart ache and his knuckles go numb. He had wished he had at least his family with him. To have them see his accomplishments and share his greatest moments with them, but in the back of his mind he knew they were somewhere watching him and being proud.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing" He whispered quietly in the empty room.

* * *

**Please feel free to review (it only takes one second!)**

**&amp; Let me know if you like it, or don't like it. What's going to happen, or what are your thoughts on the story.**

**I'm always open on PM, so you can send me a message and i'll be more than glad to reply.**

**Thanks, for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

The cool night brought a soothing breeze across the town of Konoha. It had been years since the people could have finally seen a peaceful town. Few walk among the streets at night while others were already resting at their homes. Except one kunoichi, the pink hair woman who was once a little girl running across the town after her teammates.

This time she was just leaving her twelve-hour shift from the hospital. It was her usual routine every day. To her it was her passion, not because she had discovered cures for many poisons and disease's but simply because she was able to give people a second chance at life. Many had given her respect and love for her work, but others simply were envious.

Stepping outside of the building she was able to feel the cool breeze crawling across her skin. As she began to walk around the corner, her eye caught sight of someone's shadow standing near the sidewalk. It was odd for someone to just be standing in the middle of the night, but as she got closer she saw the familiar long black sleeves shirt and orange pants.

Before she could think or process, the figure turned around and brought himself forward finally stepping into the light.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto spoke out.

"Naruto what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked finally coming to a stop only a couple of inches before him.

"Well I knew you had a long hour shift today so I knew I'll find you here. I had something in mind. " He replied

Having no words to say, she felt her cheeks start to burn a bit. It was unpredictable of what Naruto would do, but she never had thought about this. What would people say, if they saw her walking with the Hokage to her house? Not that it meant that something was going on, but it was unusual. Not wanting to poke at the subject any longer she decided to let him have his way for the night. For the most part, she needed some company. No one was expecting her at her small apartment.

"Oh okay…" Sakura had manage to say.

Once they began to walk together down the street Sakura began to feel much more comfortable by his side. Her eyes fell upon his figure, and she couldn't help but stare at his features.

"Tomorrow I was planning on having a date with Hinata...but I don't think I'll be able to do it. You know I've never gone out with anyone and I feel like I'm go-"

"Going to be an idiot and make a fool of yourself?" Sakura cut him before he could finish.

Rolling his eyes, he gave a slight chuckle before continuing to speak. "Exactly..."

"Well" Stopping at the foot of the stairs that led to her apartment, Sakura turn her tiny frame towards Naruto. "You should give yourself more credit Naruto, you've saved an entire village before, no wait you've done more than the impossible. I'm sure you can handle this...just take it one step at a time." Taking a deep breath, a small smile was forming at her lips. " It's Hinata we're talking about here...she's the perfect girl for you..."

"You think so?" He found himself being smack across the side of his head by her teammate.

"Wake up, baka. Jeez don't you men pay attention? The girl has been crushing on you since the very first time she saw you."

"Sorry...Sakura-chan" he apologized.

"You'll do fine Naruto. You always do." Sakura began to take a small step leading to her apartment, but she was quickly pulled by a hand gripping her elbow. This caused her to look back in confusion.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Naruto spoke in all seriousness.

Turning her back around once gain, she left to go open her apartment door. Once at the entrance she couldn't help but look back only to find an empty alley. With a disappointing look she entered her living room and shut the door.

Keys crashed against the wooden table and Sakura found herself slumping down on her white leather couch. She lick the bottom of her lip while in thought until she noticed she had stared at their Team 7 picture. With a small smile she reached for the frame and looked down at Naruto's wide smile.

"Your the only one who deserves to be happy..."

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete! I'm like so nervous about this story, I don't know if you guys will understand it or like it.**


End file.
